Tattakae (Fight)
by Maru Yukimana
Summary: Menatap garis takdir yang telah ditentukan untuknya, pemuda bersurai pirang pirang itu hanya bisa pasrah.. Mengetahui bahwa dirinya harus berhadapan dengan para Titan, yang bahkan tak punya perasaan. Berjuanglah...!
1. Chapter 1 : Arrival

**戦い ****[Fight]**

**.**

**.**

**~Terkadang, untuk melakukan sesuatu yang benar..**

**.. Kita harus merelakan segala keinginan kita..**

**.. Bahkan..**

**.. Termasuk impian kita~**

**~Spider-Man~**

**.**

**~Seorang shinobi yang melanggar peraturan memanglah sampah..**

**.. Tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih buruk dari sampah..**

**.. Namun bahkan, shinobi yang mengabaikan perasaan temannya..**

**.. Lebih buruk dari itu semua~**

**~Hatake Kakashi~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Hentikan semua omong kosong ini.,.!" gadis bersurai merah muda itu, mulai menitikkan air mata. Mengalirkan emosi yang membludak didada "Naruto belum mati...!"<p>

Air mata terus mengalir, membasahi wajah sang gadis... "Dia belum mati... Takkan pernah... Ia akan bangun.. Dan kembali berkumpul bersama kita..!" gadis beriris emerald itu terus mengalirkan chakra kehijauan pada telapak tangannya. "Naruto-kun...!"

"Bangun, dan biarkan aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu..!"

"Bangunlah, dan kita akan hidup bersama. Indah selama lamanya!" semua makhluk yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap dalam tanah yang mereka pijak..

Langit mulai menangis.

Seakan ikut merasakan hilangnya sang matahari yang pembawa perdamaian tersebut.

Namun harapan, tetaplah harapan. Impian biarlah hanya jadi angan. Yang perlahan memudar, hilang bersamaan dengan waktu yang selalu egois.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Judul : Tattakae [Fight]<strong>

**.**

**Pair : Untuk Friendship.. Yah, everyone lah!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Aish, hamba yang hina dina ini nggak mungkin bisa bikin super duper Masterpiece kaya Anime Naruto dan Shingeki no Kyojin kan?**

**.**

**Warning : Coretan ini fully abal, jelek -pake BGT, typo kaya lagi lebaran, jauh dari apa yang namanya EYD. Kata-kata nggak nyambung. Bukan merendah. Tapi, memang sudah rendah.. Dan yah ngegenepin itungan archive X-over ini jadi 72.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Gadis itu hanya bisa menggoyangkan tubuh lemah penuh luka pemuda pirang didepannya..

.. Pemuda yang telah mengajarinya apa itu hidup

.. Pemuda yang tetap tabah walau telah ia tolak berbelas, berpuluh, bahkan mungkin berjuta kali..

.. Pemuda yang kini sadari sebagai cintanya..

.. Dan juga, pemuda yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi dunia.

"Naruto-kun..!" suaranya mulai hilang menyerak, seolah dikerongkongannya terdapat sebuah lubang hitam. Yang siap menarik, menghapus apapun yang ada didekatnya. Ia sudah tak bisa menangis. Seolah, air mata telah habis untuknya.

Air matanya telah terhanyut, terbawa angin harapan yang kini meninggalkannya.

Kini pria yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai ayah dari raga lemah tersebut mulai mendekati gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Menepuk pelan pundak sang gadis. "Sudahlah, Naruto melakukan ini agar kita tidak bersedih lagi." menghela nafas, menetralisir emosi dihatinya. Pria itu sedih, ya pasti. Bagaimanapun juga, pemuda itu anaknya. Orang tua mana yang tidak menitikkan airmata duka saat anaknya pergi jauh terpisah dengannya? Tidak ada.

Memaksakan senyum bertengger diwajahnya. Ia mulai melanjutkan, "Nah, kalau kau terus begini... Ia akan cemberut dari atas sana..!"

Gadis itu segera berbalik. Menghadap orang yang ia harap menjadi ayahnya juga kelak. "Naruto-kun belum mati..!"

Mata emeraldnya berkilat emosi. "Naruto-kun hanya.."

"Hanya.."

"Hanya.."

Sial, otaknya berhenti bekerja. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Gadis itu kini, hanya bisa memeluk jasad tanpa nyawa didepannya. Mulutnya terus terisak.

Ia peluk lebih erat raga tersebut. Seolah, menyoba merebut sisa nyawa yang telah diambil sang maut. "Ia hanya lelah.." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir cherry murid sang Gondaime hokage [Bayangan api kelima]

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya.. Aku bisa bebas.." Naruto hanya menghela nafas lega. Setelah perjuangan antara hidup mati. Akhirnya ia bisa mewujudkan <em>salah satu <em>impiannya. Perdamaian.

Yah, walaupun.. Mengharuskannya menyegel tubuh sang dewi kelinci dengan segel pengunci terkuat yang pernah ada..

**Shiki fujin **

"Tapi, apakah Goshujin-sama [Master] sudah yakin?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Kurama?" pemuda itu hanya menatap bingung gadis personifikasi dari Kyuubi no Yoko [Kyuubi si rubah iblis] tersebut. "Maksud Kurama.."

"Bukannya impian Goshujin-sama dari dulu adalah, menjadi Hokage?" Ia melanjutkan, "Lalu, kalau Goshujin-sama selesai disini.. Itu sama saja Goshujin-sama meninggalkan impian untuk, diakui.."

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kembali keduniaku? Nggak bisa Kurama.. Kita ada dibatas dunia.. Dan, Shinigami-pun mengawasi kita"

"Ayolah.. Bukan ini Goshujin-sama yang Kurama kenal"

"Kurama bisa membuat Goshujin-sama hidup lagi..." setitik sinar terang mulai nampak diwajah pemuda pirang itu. "Tapi..."

"Didunia lain.." hal yang paling dibenci pemuda terkuat didunianya tersebut adalah keadan seperti ini. Dimana, mengharuskan otak kecilnya bekerja. "Maksudmu?"

Menghela nafas, gadis itu agak merutuki nasib. Kenapa ia dipasangkan dengan partner yang.. Ehm blo'on, "Dengan sedikit chakra Kurama dan chakra original yang ada dalam diri Goshujin-sama, merobek dimensi bukan hal yang sulit.."

Melihat sang master masih kebingungan, gadis itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas. "Maksud Kurama.. Dimensi ini memiliki satu kelemahan. Yaitu tak tahan akan chakra yang berorientasi pada api..."

"Dan, karena chakra Kurama api, serta chakra original Goshujin-sama adalah angin. Maka jika disatukan, bisa merobek dimensi ini.., tapi.."

"Apa Kurama?''

"Hanya satu pintu yang bisa dirobek.."

"Pintu dizaman penyerangan para Titan.."

* * *

><p>"Samae... [Dingin]" gadis kecil itu mulai menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, mencari kehangatan yang tersisa disana.<p>

Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin, masihkah ada hangat untuknya? Setelah ayahnya.. Dibunuh dengan cara yang sangat _'Sopan'_. Lalu ibunya.. Yang ikut terbunuh, demi dirinya.

**.**

"Ya ampun, apa kita bisa menjual dia?" pria botak itu mulai bersuara. "Kita bahkan telah membunuh orang tuanya."

"Hanya untuk menculiknya..."

Pria lainnya, mulai mendekati gadis bersurai raven tersebut. Memegang dagu sang gadis, "Cantik..."

"Bahkan, aku agak terangsang melihatnya...!"

"Bagaimana, kalau kita memakainya dulu...?" gadis itu agak tersentak mendengarnya. Ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu apa maksud kata itu. Keperawanannya harus terenggut disaat sedini ini, disaat dirinya bahkan belum cukup umur untuk merasakan itu. Sungguh menyedihkan, bukan?

Pria berambut cepak itu mulai mendekati gadis bermarga 'Ackerman' tersebut. Menyibakan rambut sang gadis, pria tersebut menatapnya dengan tatapan, Penuh nafsu.

"Ayolah, bermain dengan paman sebentar...!"

Ia ingin melawan, sangat ingin. Tapi, takdir mengekangnya, seolah tali yang memenjarakan burung. Ia hanya pasrah. Lagipula, setelah ini pasti ia akan sering melakukan ini. Hidupnya kelak pasti akan dilalui dengan hal seperti ini. Memuaskan nafsu bejat pengusaha mesum di kota.

Pria tersebut mulai membuka bajunya, menampakan tubuh kering kurus miliknya.

GUBRAK...

Suara tersebut mengintrupsi kegiatan bejat itu. "Nani? [Apa]" kumpulan kabut mengepul di depan sana. Menutupi objek yang kini mendenjadi pusat perhatian ketiga orang tersebut. "Ittai... [Sakit]"

"Awww... Aku dimana?" seberkas suara menggelitik pendengaran mereka. Asap mulai menipis, menampakkan gumpalan warna perpaduan antara merah dan kuning, oren. "Siapa kau...!"

"Eh, emang kamu siapa?" hanya pertanyaan balik yang didapat, dan itu membuat pria cepak tersebut naik pitam. "Jawab saja siapakah dirimu...!"

Asap mulai menghilang tergerus udara dingin yang seolah menusuk tulang. Bocah pirang itu agak terkejut melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya. Seorang pria cepak tengah bertelanjang dada didepan gadis berambut hitam, kalau cuaca panas itu biasa, mungkin dia gerah. Tapi, dicuaca sedingin ini. Berarti dia sedang _'mencari kehangatan'_ dengan gadis bermuka pasrah itu.

"Kau...!" Naruto paling tidak suka melihat kejahatan nampak didepan matanya.

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto berlari menuju pria cepak tersebut, membawa genggaman tangan didepan wajahnya.

Bugh...

Sukses, bocah pirang itu telak mengenai selakangan pria tersebut, dan sukses pula membuat pria itu menjerit pilu. "Arkh...!"

"Rasakan, dasar orang mesum...!" bocah itu pernah melihat orang mesum, malah menjadi inspirasinya. Tapi, melihat pria itu.. Ia agak jijik sekarang. Mungkinkah di dunia baru ini semua orang mesum seperti dia? Yang bahkan siap menyetubuhi seorang gadis belia, yang dalam tafsirannya seumuran bocah yang telah ia anggap adik..

Sarutobi konohamaru.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" ia kini berbalik menghadap gadis bersurai hitam itu. Tersenyum sesaat saat melihat wajah putih tersebut menampakan keraguan. "Tenang aja.. Aku disini mau menolongmu 'kok!"

"Dibelakangmu..." hanya itu yang keluar, melewati mulut sang gadis. Naruto tak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu apa yang dimaksud kata itu. Ia berbalik...

BUAGH...

Bumm...

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah...!" asap kembali mengepul, hasil tabrakan antara Naruto dan dinding keras yang menghantamnya. Menyembunyikan sang jinchuriki.

**Kage bunshin no jutsu **

Suara rendah bernada intimidasi menggelitik indra. Seolah memberikan kesan horror bagi yang mendengar.

Namun, bukan itu yang menjadikan pria itu membulatkan mata. Tapi, berpuluh bocah identik yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana. "Kubunuh kau...!"

"Kucincang kau..!"

"Lalu kuberikan pada anjing-anjing liar..!"

"Apapun itu, aku takkan memaafkanmu...!"

Bocah bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu sebenarnya tak tahu... Sama sekali tak tahu, kenapa ia begitu ngotot ingin membela gadis yang bahkan tak ia kenal sama sekali. Mungkin, hati kecilnya tengah bicara. Benar...

Segila apapun ia, ia takkan bisa melihat orang lain tersakiti. Banyak contohnya..

Koyuki dari Yuki no kuni [Negeri salju]

Shion, yang bahkan tanpa sadar melamarnya.

Ataupun bahkan, Amaru yang ia kira lelaki.

Ok, terlalu jauh.. Kembali ke cerita.

"Bocah...!" pria itu menggeram marah, tapi takut disaat yang bersamaan. "Maju kesini...!"

Sementara... Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam. Bahunya tergetar, tak kuat menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak, memuncak didadanya. Seseorang lagi harus berjuang demi dirinya.

**Uzumaki Naruto Rendan**

Naruto mulai berlari, disusul Naruto yang lain. Sementara, pria itu masih siap siaga mengantisipasi serangan yang akan datang.

Namun, usahanya untuk mengantisipasi serangan itu gagal total, saat merasakan seseorang telah berada di belakanngnya. Bocah berambut pirang, yang tiba-tiba saja meneriaki..

**U-**

Sang libra kini menendang pria itu keudara. Membawanya bersatu dengan burung. Dan Naruto yang lain juga ikut meloncat mengikuti arah si rambut rapih.

**-ZU-**

Salah satu diantara mereka, dengan loncatan tertinggi mulai menendang dari atas. Mencoba membawa pria itu kembali ke tanah.

**-MA-**

Namun, usahanya gagal. Saat Naruto lainnya juga ikut menendang dari bawah.

**-KI-**

Lainnya juga ikut menendang dari belakang. Menghempaskan tubuh gemuk itu kedepan.

**NARUTO**

Naruto lainnya, muncul dari belakang. Menendang maju si gembul lemak itu. Namun...

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja jatuh berlutut. Nafas sang jinchuriki itu tak teratur. "Cikuso! [Sialan]... Kenapa chakraku menurun drastis?"

**'Itu pengaruh pemindahan dimensi...!'**

**'Ditambah, setengah chakra Kaguya yang belum bisa diadaptasi tubuh Goshujin-sama...'**

**'Makanya, jangan gunakan Kage bunshin lagi!'**

"Ck.. Aku mengerti..! Tapi, aku harus menyelesaikan ini Kurama!"

**RENDAN **

Mengabaikan rasa sakit didada. Bocah itu segera membuat tiga bunshin dengan susunan seperti ular. Saling memegang kaki satu sama lain.

Keempat Naruto identik itu segera menangkap kaki pria itu. Untuk menghempaskannya menuju tanah.

Hitungan selanjutnya, bocah itu berbalik. Berjalan menuju gadis yang barusan ditolongnya. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu masih syok..

Seorang bocah, tiba-tiba jatuh dari atap. Lalu, menghajar orang yang lebih tua darinya. Dan, parahnya ia bisa menggandakan diri. Sepuluh, lagi. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, selain bergerak mundur. Menghindari kulit berwarna tan tersebut.

Melihat pemilik surai raven menunjukkan ekspresi tak bersahabat, Naruto segera meraih pundak mungil tersebut. "Tenang aja... Aku nggak mau ngapa-ngapain kamu 'kok!", pundak itu tergerak...

Naik turun tak beraturan.

Gerakan itu beriringan. Sejajar, dengan degupan nafas dari sang pemilik. Oh, Tuhan.. Apa lagi cobaan-Mu? Setelah hampir lenyap keperawanannya. Kini, malah muncul bocah pirang ini. "Udah ku bilang. Santai aja.. Aku nggak mau nyakitin kamu. Aku cuma mau nolongin kamu..."

Naruto agak bingung, saat melihat gadis itu makin menundukan wajahnya. Namun, untuk sesaat kemudian ia menengadahkan kepalanya. "Katakan saja, apa yang kamu ingin dariku? Harta, aku udah nggak punya apa-apa.."

"Orang tuaku telah mati. Atau kau ingin, {Kepuasan dariku}?" entah, kata terakhir itu.. Nadanya tiba-tiba saja menjadi suram.

Tersenyum sesaat, sebelum mensejajarkan dirinya dengan gadis itu. Ia tak menyangka, bocah ini sudah tak punya orang tua. Mungkin, orang tadi yang membunuhnya.. "Aku sama seperti kamu kok! Aku juga nggak punya orang tua!"

"Jadi, kita sama-sama.. Okeh!" menepuk bahu gadis itu, mencoba melunakkan tubuh pemilik iris hitam itu.

"Tidak, kamu dan aku berbeda...!" walaupun tubuhnya mulai melemas. Namun, hatinya tetap keras. "Berbeda gimana?"

"Kita sama-sama nggak punya orang tua. Lalu apanya yang berbeda?"

"Kamu kuat.. Sedangkan aku...?!"

"Huh, kamu masih mending.. Kamu masih bisa ngerasain gimana rasanya bersama orang tua...''

Pemuda itu tersenyum miris, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku dari kecil, bahkan lahir.. Nggak ada orang yang mengajakku bermain. Orang tuaku meninggal demi desa..."

"Penduduk desa menganggapku monster.. Padahal, aku sendiri nggak tahu kenapa aku dipanggil begitu.."

"Para orang tua nggak ada yang memerbolehkan anaknya bermain dengan aku. Seolah, aku seonggok sampah yang tak dianggap.."

Gadis itu perlahan menoleh, melihat ekspresi menerawang bocah pirang disampingnya . "Tapi, teman menyelamatkanku, mereka mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku keluar dari neraka yang disebut kesepian."

"Makanya, aku akan melindungi mereka dan bersumpah menjadi seorang..."

"HOKAGE"

Entah apa, tapi alam seolah menanggapi ucapan bocah cerewet itu. Angin mulai menerpa, membelai wajah keduanya. Mengibarkan surai berkelainan milik mereka.

Dapat gadis itu lihat, dimata biru laut itu.. Nampak sebuah kekuatan, kepercayaan. Tanpa disadari, tubuhnya seolah termagneti oleh kepercayaan itu. Tubuhnya kembali mendapat sebuah kekuatan. "Jadi, kita adalah teman.. Oke?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?"

"Mikasa ackerman.." Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya. Bukan harusnya, nama itu diakhir. Tapi.. Ah terserah.

Entah terlalu asyik mengobrol. Tanpa disadari, pria yang kemaluannya ditinju Naruto tadi kini sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka, sambil memegang pisau yang entah darimana datangnya. "Dasar bocah nakal..! Beraninya kau menyentuh [Adikku]!"

"Naruto...!" terlambat. Pisau itu sudah menancap ditangan sang libra, menembus dan menempel ketat didinding. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, kecuali membulatkan matanya. Menahan nyeri yang mengumpul ditelapak tangannya. "ARKHHHHHGGG"

"Rasakan itu bocah...!" pria itu tertawa ditengah jeritan pilu bocah blondie itu. Seolah, kebahagiaan telah ada padanya.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Mengintrupsi tawa sang pria. "Ada apa lagi sialan!"

Dengan langkah emosi, ia buka pintu. Dan nampaklah siluet bocah dengan rambut coklat lempes terguyur air. "Ada apa bocah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Umm.. Ano.. Maaf, aku hanya tersesat. Lalu menemukan gubuk anda.." manik coklat itu berkilat.

"Lalu..."

JLEB

"... Lalu, Trimakasih paman.."

"Sampah seperti anda tak pantas, merasakan apa yang orang sebut dunia..!"

"Matilah kau bajingan!"

"Kau...!"

Dengan sisa tenaga, pria menarik bocah itu. Mencoba membenturkannya dengan dinding. Namun, tenaganya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan itu. Hasilnya malah, bocah itu balik menariknya. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

Duduk diperut pria itu, bocah beriris emerald itu mulai menancapkan pisau yang ia bawa. Mencoba, menghantarkan nyawa orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Matilah kau sialan..!"

Ia mulai menancapkan pisau itu tepat didada pria itu, tepat di jantung. Ia kembali mengangkat benda tajam itu...

"Jangan pernah bangun lagi..!"

Lagi, pisau menancap di dada lelaki dengan berambut cepak tersebut.

"Bahkan, jangan pernah buka matamu lagi..!"

Nafasnya memburu, pisau ditangannya ia kembali angkat. Mencoba mengakhiri nyawa itu.

"Bajingan sepertimu tak pantas hidup...!"

"Mati aja anjing !"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Mencabut pisaunya, bocah itu segera menghampiri kedua orang disampingnya. "Kalian tak apa?"

Diam, hanya itu yang berperan sebagai jawab. Gadis itu masih syok dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Pembunuhan, pisau, darah.. Otaknya terus memutar kejadian itu. Bagai kaset rusak yang telah lama usang.

Sementara si pirang, ia masih menahan nyeri ditangannya.

Mencabut pisau dari tangan Naruto. Bocah itu menghela nafas. "Namaku Eren..!"

"Kau pasti Mikasa..!"

"Dan kau, siapa?"

"Naruto"

.

"Tiga..! Mereka ada tiga...!" tiba-tiba saja Mikasa membuka suara. "Maksudmu..?"

BRAKK

"Apa ini?" pintu terdobrak, menampakkan siluet berambut acak-acakkan yang berekspresi ganas.

"Kalian!" meraih leher Eren. Pria itu membawanya keatas udara. Menyekiknya erat.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin membantu. Namun, chakranya seolah menyerang diri sendiri. Ditambah tangannya yang masih terluka.

"Apa kau yang melakukan ini?"

"Jawab..!"

"Tattakae [Berjuanglah] ...!" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir bocah itu.

"Tattakae.." lagi..

"Tattakae, Mikasa!"

"Jika kau menang, kita selamat..!"

"Jika kau kalah, kita akan mati..!"

"What on your mind? Fuck!"

DEGGG

Mikasa menatap Naruto, dapat ia lihat si pirang itu masih menahan sakit ditubuhnya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia ambil pisau itu. Pisau yang telah berlumur darah.

"Tattakae Mikasa..!" Naruto mulai angkat suara, meskipun hanya lirihan.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, memompa darah bercampur adrenalin yang tercipta. Mengalirkannya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu, seolah tengah beradu balap dengan sang waktu.

**"Kono sekai [Dunia ini].. Kejam!"**

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. Seolah mendapat kekuatan baru, saat melihat bocah berambut coklat itu terkulai lemah, tak tahan oleh cekikkan sang pria. Tanpa disadari, matanya menajam. Tangannya menggenggam erat pisau itu...

Krakk

Lantai yang ia pijak remuk. Tak kuat menahan luapan emosi Mikasa. "Tattakae..!"

**Tattakae**

.

**JLEBB**

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Tiga orang di luar rumah itu hanya menyeringai, menampakkan senyum iblisnya. "Nampaknya, kita tak usah mengotori tangan kita.. Hanya untuk menghabisi cecunguk sialan itu.."

"Yah, anak kecil itu membantu kita..!" lainnya mulai bicara.

"Setidaknya, kita akan mudah mengambil gadis [Oriental] itu. Hanya anak kecil yang kita lawan..." ketiga orang berbaju jas itu itu mulai memasuki gubuk sederhana itu.

-To be continue [Bersambung]

**Ok, ini fict minjem dari temen saya. Awalnya dia mau publish, tapi karena waktu membunuhnya.. Jadi, saya ambil terus diadaptasi. **

**Ini fict crossover pertama saya. Jelek harap dimaklumi. Saya mencoba membuat Naruto naturally, tak terlalu Goodlike!, atau apalah. **

**Mungkin, banyak yang mengira saya tak tanggung jawab. Meninggalkan fict secara tak adil. Tapi, ini Ffn, bung. **

**Untuk kekuatan Naruto. Disini ia tak dibuat Overpower! Dari awal. Liat kan? Terkena pisau aja njerit. **

**Bukan letoy atau apa. Tapi, chakranya belum stabil. Bayangin aja, menyegel setengah chakra Kaguya. Yang, besarnya minta ampun. Apalagi, dengan Bijuu [Hewan berekor] yang masih ada dalam dirinya. Walau dirinya Uzumaki.. Tapi? **

**Kenapa, saat dia membuat Bunshin, ia sakit karena.. Kage bunshin adalah tekhnik pembuat bayangan dengan chakra. Jadi, konsentrasi tinggi amat diperlukan. Apa lagi, membagi kekuatan. **

**Terus, mungkin ada yang mengira 'Ngapa nggak pake Rasengan aja?' oh, ayolah.. Disini Naruto kembali kecil. Rasanya gimana, memadatkan chakra ditelapak tangannya? Pengen bunuh diri, Mas? **

**Terus, kenapa Naruto bingung pas Mikasa nyebutin namanya karena, di negeri sakura.. Nama itu diakhir, yang duluan nama klan. Misal, Uzumaki naruto, Uchiha sasuke. **

**Ada yang nanya lagi, mungkin. Apa maksud Goshujin-sama, itu artinya bisa Husband atau Master.. Tergantung penggunaan aja. **

**Ex : Okaerinaminasai Goshujin-sama, itu biasanya bisa digunakan istri untuk menyambut suami, [Selamat datang, Suamiku] **

**Fandom ini emang sepi yah? Ayo ramain! **

**. **

**. **

**Maru Out, Over, and Die! **

**. **

**Type your review here! **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVV **

**VVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVV **

**VVVV **

**VV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2: Save the girl

**戦い ****[Fight]**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**~Jika pencongkelan mata dibalas dengan pencongkelan mata pula...**

**..maka pada akhirnya, setiap manusia akan membuta~**

**~Adolf Hitler~**

**. .**

**. .**

* * *

><p><strong>. .<strong>

"Akhirnya...!" senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Menghela nafas lega, bocah bermarga Uzumaki itu menatap dua bocah yang baru dikenalnya itu. Tatapan senang, jelas terpancar di wajahnya.

"Hei... Rambut coklat..! Bisa bantu aku mencabut pisau ini?"

Dengan tatapan kesal, Eren melihat bocah bersurai pirang itu. "Apa maksudmu, pirang?"

"Yah... Aku lupa namamu. Jadi, tak masalah bukan, jika kau kupanggil begitu? Lagi pula itu fakta..."

"Terserahlah..." Eren mulai mencabut pisau itu. Si pirang menutup matanya, sembari menahan sakit, dengan darah mengucur deras dari telapak tangan Naruto. Eren kemudian menatap datar si pirang.

"Eren...!" Naruto terbengong.

"Kau bilang, kau tak tahu namaku. Jadi, perkenalkan namaku, Eren... Thief."

"Naruto, lagi pula tak perlu menyebut 'thief' di akhir kalimatmu itu. Tak sopan, scoundrel!"

Mikasa masih menatap kosong pisau di tangannya. Darah segar itu masih memenuhi ruang di pikirannya, ketika darah tersebut menyembur keluar dari tubuh lelaki itu, nyawa yang harus ia tarik paksa. Tangannya telah kotor, ternodai darah penuh dosa.

Naruto mulai bangkit, dengan sepenuh tenaga ia menahan gejolak chakra di dalam tubuhnya. Walau sempat kehilangan keseimbangan, akhirnya dia bisa berdiri. Siap, dia pikir begitu. Namun, belum tiga langkah sempurna, wajahnya harus mencium dinginnya lantai kayu itu. "Ku bantu"

Naruto masih menatap bingung bocah beriris emerald itu, sebelum senyum merekah di wajahnya. "Scoundrel.." bukan nada marah, nada yang biasanya digunakan untuk kata itu. Tapi, intonasi penuh persahabatan, penuh ketulusan.

"Ku pikir, aku punya nama panggilan baru, thief"

"Fuck..." Naruto menyambut tangan bocah bermarga 'Jaenger' itu. Senyum yang bertengger di wajahnya semakin merekah. Melihat gadis yang barusaja ia selamatkan, "Mikasa..." tatapan gadis itu masih kosong, bahkan tangannya masih terasa kaku.

"Sudahlah..." Naruto kini meraih pundak Eren, menggenapkan seluruh raganya pada bahu bocah bersurai coklat itu. "Kuberi tahu sesuatu tentang dunia ini. Ada sebuah hukum sederhana tetangnya, tak tertulis tapi nyata sifatnya. 'Membunuh, atau dibunuh. Disiksa, atau menyiksa'."

"Dan kau tahu harus memilih yang mana, bukan?"

Masih tetap diam. Naruto kini melepaskan pegangannya, mencoba berjalan. Dan, yah! Binggo, langkah kakinya telah seimbang. Berjalan mendekati Mikasa, lalu meraih pundaknya.

Cltang

Pisau itu telah terjatuh. Namun, pandangan gadis itu masih penuh kekosongan. Mata onyxnya seolah telah terbawa sang shinigami, bersama nyawa lelaki yang telah ia bunuh tadi. "Mikasa, yakinlah..."

"Yang kau lakukan tadi benar. Jika kau tak membunuhnya, apa yang kau pikir bisa terjadi pada kita?"

"Si coklat itu bisa dibunuhnya, apa kau tak berpikir seberapa kecewanya keluarganya bila mengetahui hal itu. Lalu dirimu. Kau bisa diperkosa dia, atau paling gampang dijualnya kau. Itu lebih menyakitkan dari dibunuh, atau disiksa sekalipun... Mikasa" tangan berkulit tan itu menautkan jarinya, pada tangan berkulit putih lainnya itu. Mata gadis itu membesar, merasakan ada desiran keyakinan yang terpompa di darahnya. Yah, dia yakin... Dia masih punya sahabat untuk bersandar, Eren, dan Naruto. Yah, mereka adalah tujuannya hidup di dunia. Mereka adalah penyelamatnya. Mereka adalah, keyakinannya. "Naruto..."

Mikasa meraih tubuh si libra, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kehangatan dada bidang si pirang. Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibirnya, bersama mencairnya air mata di pelupuk iris hitam itu. "Mikasa..."

Eren mau tak mau ikut tersenyum bahagia, setidaknya dia sudah punya teman, bukan. Si pirang itu, dan Mikasa.

"By the way... Setelah ini kalian mau kemana?"

"Entah, aku bahkan tak tahu ini di mana"

"Thief..."

Bruk...

"What the fuck, hell?" ketiga bocah itu sontak menatap pintu kayu asal suara itu. Menautkan alisnya, menatap heran pada kepulan asap yang tercipta. Namun, sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian, "Suminasen, maaf mengganggu adik-adik. Tapi, boleh kami mengambil gadis manis itu?"

Dengan muka menjijikan, seorang pria tua berbadan gemuk -yang menurut Naruto karena kebanyakan makan barang kotor. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyerobot masuk, "Boleh?" lanjutnya.

"Gomen, hontouni gomen. Memang ada urusan apa, tuan dengan gadis ini?" Eren menyahut, rasa curiga yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba terbesit di benaknya. Dengan ekor mata, ia menatap si pirang yang kelihatan sama-sama bingung curiga. Sementara gadis bersurai hitam itu malah kelihatan semakin ketakutan, ditandai pelukannya yang semakin mengerat. Setelah agak lama jeda diam saling lirik itu, lelaki dengan menjijikan itu mulai bicara, "Baiklah... Mungkin kalian berpikir, apa yang kalian dapat jika menyerahkan gadis yang sudah susah-susah kalian 'rebutkan' hanya untuk pria yang baru saja kalian temui,"

"Jangan bertele-tele..." si pirang itu kini menepuk pelan bahu Mikasa. Matanya menatap nyalang lelaki gemuk berkepala botak itu. Si coklat juga berganti menatap tajam dua pria lainnya. "Wait, santai saja... Tak ada yang dirugikan disini..."

"Kami ambil gadis itu, kalian dapat uang. Karena kami tahu kalian telah susah payah bertarung dengan para berandal itu, dan lagi pula itu tontonan menarik... Bagaimana, ku beri harga seratus ribu yen? Itu bukan jumlah yang kecil, lho." mata pria itu mengedar, menatap penuh tawar dua bocah kecil itu. Melihat ada keraguan di mata mereka, ia melanjutkan, "Bagaimana satu juta yen?"

"Tak akan..." tenang, Naruto kini merangkul lebih erat si gadis. Membenamkan wajah beriris hitam tersebut di dadanya. "Maaf, kami tak bisa memberikan gadis ini padamu, berapun uang yang kau berikan. Gadis ini keluarga kami, tak ada yang bisa menjual keluarganya."

"Apalagi, pada bajingan sepertimu..." imbuh Eren.

"Yah, souka... Bagaimana kalau dua juta yen? Dan, santai saja... Gadis itu akan diberi fasilitas mewah, hidup berkecukupan di istana dinding rose. Yang mulia raja yang meminta gadis itu sendiri, sebagai keturunan terakhir Orient. Makanya, tadi ku bilang tak ada yang dirugikan di sini..." sementara itu, si bocah pirangan malah tersenyum penuh arti. Mata birunya menerawang jauh, melewati dinding menembus hujan. "Gomene kudasai, walaupun hidup berkecukupan... Kami tidak menjamin kebahagiaan gadis ini. "

"Hn, lagi pula Mikasa adalah keluarga kami. Jika dia diambil, maka kami akan kesepian..." Eren mulai mendekati kedua sahabat barunya itu. Ikut menatap penuh arti lelaki berbadan gemuk tersebut, "Jadi, jika kami belum mati.. Gadis ini akan tetap bersama kami"

Lelaki itu juga ikut tersenyum, menatap keduanya. "Hn, jadi kalian tidak mau?" Naruto melepas pelukannya pada sang gadis. Menatapnya sejenak, untuk berganti menatap ketiga pria bermuka garang tersebut.

"Ya sudahlah.. Jika ini mau kalian.." kedua pria lainnya mulai membuka bajunya, memamerkan tubuh penuh otot mereka. Tatapan menusuk penuh kedinginan terlontar jelas dari mata mereka. "Yah, jadi harus begini. Padahal dua juta yen, itu besar, bukan?"

Keduanya berdiri, memersiapkan ancang-ancang bertarung andalan mereka. Adu tatapan berlangsung lama, berusaha menunjukan ketekatan di dalam diri mereka, melempar belati dari pupil mereka. "Yosh, mari kita mulai..."

**. .**

* * *

><p><strong>. .<strong>

**Title : Tatakae**

**. .**

**Disclaimer**

**Shingeki no kyojin (c) Isiyama Hajime**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kisimoto**

**. .**

**Pair : Disini semuanya masih menganggap sebagai sahabat, bahkan keluarga. Development relationship nanti aja.**

**. .**

**Warning : Typo[s], Gajeness, Sangat abal, bahkan sangat gila. Mungkin beberapa tokoh tak sama dengan chapter kemarin. Maklumat, keterbatasan otak.**

**. .**

* * *

><p><strong>. .<strong>

"Eren, lindungi Mikasa..." mengangguk, Eren menuruti ucapan Naruto. Ia mulai mendekap Mikasa dalam pelukan, membawanya menjauh ke belakang. "Apakah, Naruto akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tenang, si pirang itu kuat..." Mikasa hanya pasrah, ketika tubuhnya terombang-ambing dalam pelukan. "Thief, bertahanlah...! Kalau kau mati, akan ku hajar kau!"

Sementara Naruto hanya menghela napas. Nyalang ia tatap dua orang berbadan penuh otot itu. Tangannya terkepal erat. Walau tak dapat ia pungkiri, setitik awan logika menghujani pikirannya. 'Apa aku bisa menang?'

"Ayo...!"

"Santai saja... Lagipula, dua lawan satu tak adil..."

"Maksudmu..." Naruto memiringkan kepala, namun matanya tetap awas menatap dua orang itu, takut-takut mereka berbuat nekat. "Hei.. Slow My friends.. Maksudnya begini. Kita buat perjanjian. Aku melawanmu, dan dia melawan si bocah coklat itu."

"Maaf, tak bisa..."

"Tenang, kami menjamin gadis itu."

Naruto menatap bingung si coklat, menaikkan kedua alisnya. Sementara Eren yang tahu kode itu hanya bisa mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Naruto dapat melihat mulut si coklat itu berkomat, namun ia tahu si coklat berkata 'Nggak tahu, deh.. Terserahlah'. Dan Naruto bersumpah akan menjitak si bocah sialan itu. "Ya, dua lawan du..."

"Dua lawan satu saja dulu. Nanti kalau pirang itu kalah. Baru kalian lawan si jagoan!" teriak Eren, memotong kalimat.

"Hei, Scound... Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Naruto agaknya tahu diri. Melawan dua orang berbadan kekar, dengan pengalaman mereka yang telah merasakan lebih dari apa itu, pahit manis atau asin garamnya kehidupan. Apa iya, dia bisa menang? Jangan menang, hidup saja untung. "Dua lawan dua, ayo scound.."

**"Dua lawan satu saja, Goshujin-sama. Kurama yakin, Goshujin-sama akan menang!"**

"Gundulmu... Kau ingin kita mati, Kurama? Baru saja urusan merepotkan melawan si kolot itu selesai. Kau ingin bertemu dia lagi? Aku mah, ogah amat..."

**"Bukan begitu, jika Goshujin-sama bersama si coklat sialan itu bukannya malah merepotkan?"** Kurama tersenyum misterius -menurut perasaan Naruto. "Yang bener aja... Ku lihat, dia pintar bertarung. Coba jelaskan, kenapa merepotkan.."

**"Maksud Kurama... Nanti, Kurama keluar dari tubuh Goshujin-sama. Terus, bukannya kita berdua telah bertim lama. Jadi, kalau ditambah si coklat itu pasti ngerecokin!"**

"Benar juga...!" Naruto mengangukkan kepalanya. "Yosh, kita berdua Kurama!"

Dalam diam, mereka saling menatap. Menyalurkan kehangatan dalam setiap lirikan mata. Kurama yang keluar dari tubuh sang Goshujin-sama tersenyum misterius. Angin menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan rambutnya yang berwarna jingga itu, mengajaknya bermain dan berayun di setiap hembusannya. Wajah ayu-nya terasa begitu sempurna, dengan pipi yang malu merona, serta lesung pipit yang seolah memberi sentuhan akhir pada pahatan sempurna sang Tuhan itu. Tapi, Naruto masih bingung. Bagaimana mungkin? Seorang rubah ganas, yang hanya tahu membunuh, menyiksa, dan memberi dendam. Bisa memiliki paras secantik Cleopatra?

Entah, Tuhan memang membingungkan.

"Goshujin-sama... Dengan bersatu, kita akan menang!"

"Ganbatte, Goshujin-sama... Bersama kita bisa" Naruto hanya tersenyum, matanya balik menatap penuh kelembutan sang rubah ekor sembilan itu. Senyum terus terpatri di wajahnya. Setidaknya dia tahu bahwa sendari dahulu, ia punya seseorang yang bisa berbagi dengannya. Seseorang yang selalu menghapus jejak kesedihan di matanya. Seseorang yang membuatnya tertawa dalam ratapan duka. Seseorang yang akan bergandengan tangan dengannya, di saat sedih ataupun senang.

Yah, walau dalam artian berbeda.

Tapi, setidaknya ia masih punya sahabat, dan itu adalah Kurama. "Hn... Kita adalah satu, terlahir bersama untuk saling berbagi. Menjalani segala cobaan, untuk mencapai kebahagiaan.

Kita akan selalu bersama, Kurama!" Naruto tersenyum. Matanya menatap penuh kelembutan gadis di depannya. Matanya memancarkan ketenangan.

Sementara dua pria berbadan penuh otot itu masih terlihat kaget. Matanya menyipit keheranan. Berapa tidak? Seorang gadis bisa tiba-tiba muncul dari kepulan asap. Apalagi, semua itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik.

Di sisi lain, pria berjas lengkap itu mengulas senyum. Ada lagi gadis yang bisa ia berikan pada raja. Persetan dengan segala moral. Yang penting, ia akan dapat uang besar. Dan kedudukan tinggi, tentunya. Dengan begitu, ia akan bisa mendapat banyak wanita berbadan sexy. Membayangkan itu, seringainya melebar.

Yah... Harta, Tahta, Wanita.

"Yosh, ayo mulai!" Naruto memecah keheningan. Dua orang itu menggelengkan kepala, mengusir difusi otak mereka. Segera, mereka memantapkan kuda-kuda. Bagaimana juga, dua bocah ini berbeda. Dan, mereka harus berhati-hati.

"Hn...!" dalam hati yang bimbang, Naruto membuat sebuah bunshin. Dengan seperempat chakra milik Kurama yang tertinggal dalam dirinya, serta seperempat chakra aslinya -karena tiga perempatnya sebagai penyegel chakranya Kaguya. Membuat kage bunshin adalah sebuah perjuangan antara hidup mati, makanya ia lebih memilih membuat bunshin. Agar lebih efisien, karena bagaimanapun juga bunshin lebih mudah dikendalikan. Chakra yang dipakai juga lebih sedikit. Lagipula, yang dilawan cuma dua gumpalan otot.

"Tiga lawan dua, yah?" Kurama mengangguk, agaknya ia tahu rencana sang master. Bunsin itu hanya untuk awal, pengurang tenaga lawannya. Sungguh cerdik.

Benar saja, bunshin itu langsung menyerang.

Sebilah kunai sebagai senjata, dengan tekat sebagai pelindung. Bunshin itu berlari, dengan cekatan ia tusukkan kunai itu di pupu sang lawan.

Namun, seperti sudah biasa. Lelaki berbrewok itu hanya memundurkan langkahnya. Membuat sang bunshin tak seimbang. Lelaki lainnya lalu memukul bunshin itu. Membuatnya hilang dalam kepulan asap.

Tubuh Naruto seperti tersetrum rasanya. Efek pukulan pada bunshinnya merasuk pada tubuhnya. Walau tak seberapa. Tapi, dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang begitu lemah, akan terasa seperti terkena pukulan penuh chakra dari Tsunade. Begitu sakit terasa.

Dan, gagal.

"Cih, bunshin memang lemah!" umpatnya entah pada siapa. Kurama lalu menatap lembut Naruto. "Begini saja, Goshujin-sama langsung serang. Nanti Kurama bantu..!"

"Nggak... Jika langsung menyerang sama saja bunuh diri...!" baru kali ini Naruto merasakan jika sebuah pertarungan membutuhkan sebuah taktik. Padahal, biasanya ia akan berpikir seperti ini.

**Yang penting hajar dulu.**

Dan semua itu hanya karena chakranya yang kini tidak stabil. Otaknya mulai memutar, mencari sebuah titik terang atas masalah ini.

Tapi, memang dasar otaknya yang terlampau bebel. Atau keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan. Ia tak bisa mencari titik jalan keluar "Kau ada ide, Kurama?"

"Ya yang tadi... Goshujin-sama serang, nanti Kurama bantu." dan sialnya, otaknya tidak setuju akan hal itu. Firasatnya mengatakan, jika ngotot melakukan itu. Sama saja ingin menyerahkan nyawa pada Shinigami.

Dan Naruto terlalu malas untuk kembali bertemu tengkorak berjubah itu. "Yang lain... Ayo pikir, Kurama"

Kurama mengangguk, jari lentiknya ia bawa untuk mengelus dagu, "Oirike... No Jutsu..."

"Oi.. Oiri.. Rike?"

Kurama mengangguk senang, senyumnya lalu mengembang, "Iya Goshujin-sama... Hanya pria ab-normal yang tahan melihat Oirike. Malah, dalam kasus lain. Orang yang terlampau mesum bisa langsung mati di tempat, kehabisan darah. Apalagi, Oirike milik Goshujin-sama sudah terbukti ampuh untuk melawan pria hidung belang. Saat perjalanan bersama Jiraya, bukannya Goshujin-sama telah mengetes kemampuan itu. Bahkan mengadakan survei di onsen, dan majalah hentai lainnya..."

"Ta.. Tapi, itu tidak etis Kurama.."

"Etis? Goshujin-sama masih memikirkan keetisan... Anggap saja, Goshujin-sama mengamalkan ilmu kenangan si petapa mesum"

"Ero sennin?"

"Anggap saja Oirike sebagai kenangan indah Goshujin-sama dan Ero sennin.." Kurama lalu mengelus pipi Naruto. Senyuman tulus tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Naruto mengelus punggung sang rubah berekor sembilan itu. Membuatnya menggeliat penuh nyaman, menjadikan jaraknya dengan sang Goshujin-sama mulai terhapuskan. Kurama lalu mengeluskan pipinya pada dada bidang si pirang. Dengkuran halus lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hei.. Kalau pacaran jangan di sini!" seperti biasa, Eren menceletuk dari belakang.

Naruto dan Kurama langsung tersadar. Dengan cepat keduanya langsung menjauh. Kurama menunduk malu. Sedang Naruto tergagap salah tingkah. "Nggh.. Ah.. Aku... Ah.. Maaf, Ku.. Kurama"

Menggaruk tengkuk belakang kepalanya, Naruto tersenyum aneh. "Kurama juga, Goshujin-sama.."

"Heh... Ayo lanjutkan bertarungnya!" lelaki berbrewok itu menatap nyalang keduanya. Hembusan nafas tajam terdengar memekik indra. "Iya... Sebentar, Monyet!" ucap Naruto acuh.

"Apa kau bilang... Anjing!"

"Monyet.." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Yah, ketemu. Buat lawan emosi, maka emosi itu akan mengambil pikirannya. Dan, setiap hal yang didasari emosi akan berakhir tak bagus. Memang licik, namun ampuh. Tapi, kenapa dari tadi ia tidak kepikiran?

"Bahkan Monyet terlalu mulia, untuk kalian... Babi!"

"Dasar anak pelacur. Sialan! Akan ku bunuh kau. Lalu ku goreng dagingmu. Kemudian ku makan bersama nasi!"

"Bukankah sebaliknya... Kalian yang akan ku berikan pada anjing liar. Daging kalian terlalu rendah untukku." wajah kedua pria itu memerah marah. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"Jangan asal bicara, bocah!"

"Itu kenyataan, bodoh... Berpikir itu dengan otak, jangan dengkul yang kau gunakan.."

Nampaknya, kedua orang itu sudah kehabisan stok kesabaran. Tanggannya yang besar berotot itu membentuk kepalan. Lalu salah satunya berlari, bersiap meninju Naruto.

Naruto sudah siap menghindar. Namun, tiba-tiba chakranya memberontak. 'Sial! Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini..'

**Bummm...**

Bocah itu dapat merasakan tulang rusuknya terpatah satu. Dan ia yakin, pelipisnya telah bocor. Tubuhnya begitu remuk terasa. Apalagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Serasa masuk neraka sebelum mati.

Walau membuat lawan emosi adalah taktik yang bagus. Tapi, harus diperhatikan. Hindari kontak fisik secara langsung. Karena, dalam keadaan kalut emosi lawan bisa memusatkan tenaga dalam satu titik secara sempurna. Dan Naruto telah merasakannya. 'Bahkan pukulan Baa-chan tak pernah sesakit ini.' Naruto berusaha berdiri. Tangannya ia sanggahkan di tanah. Kakinya menjejaki lantai kayu itu. Lalu, ia usahakan untuk angkat badan.

Kertk!

Naruto memejamkan mata. Samar-samar ia dengar Kurama yang tengah bertarung dengan kedua gumpalan otot itu. Samar-samar juga, ia merasakan derap langkah tergesa dari Eren dan Mikasa. Mungkin keduanya mendekat.

"Thief/Naruto..." dan kemudian, segalanya menjadi gelap...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Satu kata untuk chapter ini 'Fuck!'. Entah kenapa chapie ini nggak ada feelnya sama sekali. Nggak memuaskan. **

**Mohon maaf untuk semua. Sumpah saya hampir lupa sama fic ini. Makanya, pas inget langsung keketik... **

**Eh, bagi yang pernah baca 'Bumi cinta'. Sekuelnya udah keluar belum?. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Me, Over, Out, and Die...**


End file.
